


Your's, mind and soul

by Agent0069



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A bit of dark magnus, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, King Magnus Bane, M/M, Robert is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: A debt is to be paid, but pain and blood cannot be paid in gold and silver... It requires innocence and love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Your's, mind and soul

**Author's Note:**

> There's no graphic or explicit details of violence, just barely a mention, like blink and you'll miss it. If anyone thinks I should put it in the tags, let me know!
> 
> Prompt: scales

The kingdom of alicante was on its knees. The war had ended and it was time the nephilim paid for every scream, tear and drop of downworld blood spelt. The nephilim pleaded for mercy, agreeing to give everything they held dear... so magnus devised them a chance. 

At the centre of the courtyard stood a large weighting scale, each arm the size of a large bed. It was enchanted to only balance out when the nephilim had paid for every crime.

" Let it begin. ", Magnus's voice boomed though the courtyard. Magnus was the king of the downworld, it pained him to see thousands of innocent nephilim part with their valuables but he reminded himself, these were the same nephilim who stood by and watched his people suffer, who- who let his Alexander die. No, they deserve everything and even more.

Magnus sat at the throne with the former king of alicante at his feet, how fitting, he smirked. He watched the Royal treasury empty in attempts to balance the scales. Stupid nephilim, no amount of gold or silver can compensate lives, but he kept watching as they retireved precious metals and gems from the commoners. 

All the metals in the kingdom couldn't shift the scales in the slightest. He watched as people cried, their lives' worth snatched away but he felt no remorse, he barely felt anything after Alexander was taken. 

A warlock came up to him, " they don't have a single penny left, my king".

Magnus hummed, he looked at the King Robert at his feet and said, " the debt of blood and pain cannot be paid off by gold. Is there something else you can offer?"

Robert gulped, his hands shaking as he whispered, " a life"

"I don't want _your_ life", magnus sneered, " you took away the only life that mattered to me", magnus crouched in front of him as he gripped Robert by his chin, " don't you remember, your own son? Beaten to death?" his eyes flashed gold as red tendrils of magic cut his oxygen. 

They had started to empty the balance. As the last of the riches were portalled out with the declaration of alicante's servitude, he saw it. A beggar- barely clothed, covered in grime and blood, inching his way through the crowd. He limped his way and sat on the balance. Magnus furrowed his brow, looking at him and stilled as he saw the scales tipping till it touched the ground.

The crowd gave a collective gasp, magnus walked towards the stranger, lifting his chin to meet his eyes and froze, world crashing around him as he saw his face, those Hazel eyes, Alec... his Alexander.

" Alexander?" the word caught at his throat as the man nodded yes. A sob broke out of magnus's throat as he pulled him close, " you-you're alive -"

Magnus felt his heart break when he heard the voice he thought he'd lost, " I love you magnus, couldn't leave you... I'm your's"

" you're mine, love", magnus whispered, kissing his forehead. 


End file.
